Crazy in Love
ft. (Studio Musicians) |year= 2003 2010 (Cover) |mode= Solo |dg= Female (♀) |difficulty= 3 (Hard) |effort= 2 (Average) |nogm=3 |nosm= |pc=Light Purple Blue (Remake) |gc=Dark Orange Green (Beta) Pink (Remake) |lc=TBA (Remake) |mashup= |alt= |pictos = 62 |perf= Julia Spiesser}} "Crazy in Love" by Beyoncé ft.'' Jay-Z (covered by ''Studio Musicians in-game) is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance Wii and Just Dance: Greatest Hits. Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a woman with brown curly hair, a purple and black dress with a gold belt, purple strappy heels and sunglasses. Remake She looks more realistic, her hair is blue and long, her belt is now pink and her dress is now in a darker shade of blue. Her glasses is also blue. Crazyinlove coach 1 big.png|Remake Background Original The background resembles a catwalk for models. At the beginning of the song the dancer walks down the catwalk before starting her dance, making it apparent that she is supposed to be a model. The background consists of flashing lights. There are stage lights on the wall and floor. Yellow and white dots appear around the scenery, which form and fade out the dancer at the beginning and end. Remake Everything is now pink and the background is pitch black when the dots appear. Also, the dots are now mostly light purple, white, grey, dark blue and turquoise and they appear from a first-person perspective rather than from the sides. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All: Make a big circle with your right arm. CrazyInLove-GM-1.png|All Gold Moves CrazyInLoveAllGoldMoves.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) CIL GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Crazy in Love ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Baby One More Time * Blame It on the Boogie * Blurred Lines * Just Dance * Miss Understood * Oops!...I Did It Again * Prince Ali * Rich Girl Captions Crazy in Love appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Just Say NO! * Pause Repeat * Posh * Precious * Raise The Roof Trivia *The beta coach appears in the background of D.A.N.C.E.. *The song at first had a different color scheme and longer hair; you can find more information here. **The beta hairstyle is used in the Just Dance Now menu icon. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3bu7QlKT-s8 *This is the first song to feature Jay-Z; it is followed by Umbrella. **However, his part is covered in this song, but not in Umbrella. *The catwalk at the beginning was taken from the music video for the song. *This is the first song by Beyoncé in the series; however this is unofficial because the song is covered. It is followed by Beautiful Liar (which was also covered) and Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) ''(which was not covered). *The green lines representing hand movements in the final version of the dance may have come from the beta dancer, which had a green glove. These lines were not changed despite the fact that the final dancer's glove was changed to orange. **It has been fixed in the Wii version of ''Greatest Hits. *The caption "Just Say NO!" shares the same name as another caption belonging to Barbra Streisand ("Just Say No"). *The preview gameplay shows an incorrect pictogram, the Gold Move pictogram. The strangest fact is that it is not golden, so, perhaps the routine had different Gold Moves before.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_1WViWrc9s *In Just Dance 2 and Just Dance Wii, the menu icon is mirrored. *Even though the song is a cover, Jay-Z’s name can still be heard in the lyrics. *The Just Dance Now pictogram sprite has the same size as Airplanes’s (6656 x 256 px). Gallery Crazyinlove.jpg|''Crazy in Love'' Crazyinlovesqa.png|''Crazy in Love'' (Just Dance: Greatest Hits) Crazyinlovejdn.jpg|''Crazy in Love'' (Remake) beyonceforfakesiesmenu.png|''Crazy in Love'' on the Just Dance 2 menu Crazyinlove cover@2x-1-.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover BETA_1.png|Different hair style and color scheme (Beta) 640px-Beta 5.jpg|Different color scheme Crazy In Love dancer.png|Coach extraction (Beta) crazy in love preview picto error.png|Pictogram error in preview gameplay Dance bg crazy love.png|Appearance in D.A.N.C.E.'s background pictos-sprite-crazy.png|Pictograms crazy in love beta pictos 1 2.png|Beta Pictograms 1 & 2 crazy in love beta picto 3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 crazy in love beta picto 4.png|Beta Pictogram 4 crazy in love beta picto 5.png|Beta Pictogram 5 (Not a Gold Move) Videos Beyoncé - Crazy In Love ft. JAY Z Just Dance 2 - Crazy in Love Just Dance Wii "Crazy In Love" 5 Stars Just Dance Greatest Hits - Crazy in Love - 5 stars-0 Just Dance Now - Crazy In Love References Site Navigation it:Crazy in Lovezh:疯狂爱恋 Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Console Exclusives Category:Covered Category:Remade Songs Category:Julia Spiesser